Tais toi et embrasse moi
by Chaperonsrouges
Summary: Tout à changer, ou peut être que c'est simplement moi. Moi et mes stupides sentiments que je n'arrive plus à comprendre. Ça fait trois mois, trois mois que ma vie à pris un tournant que je ne contrôle pas. Tout est de sa faute.
1. Prologue

Hey :) C'est ma première fiction donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois arrêter l'écriture ^^

couple : Scott/Stiles

**ATTENTION** : Yaoi/slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage_ ;) _Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce prologue (en particulier pour les fautes d'orthographe !) :)

**...**

**Prologue**

Scott POV

Je ne comprend plus rien, plus rien du tout. Ça c'est fait comme ça, du jour au lendemain ... Hier encore j'ai l'impression que tous étais différent. Tous à changer, ou peu être que c'est simplement moi. Moi et mes stupides sentiments que je n'arrive plus à comprendre. Ça fait trois mois, trois mois que ma vie à pris un tournant que je ne contrôle pas. Tous est de sa faute. Enfin, ça c'est ce dont j'essaye de me persuader. Stiles, mon prétendue meilleur pote, ma moitié depuis l'âge de cinq ans, l'hyperactif empoté qui me sert de frère. Stiles, le garçon qui m'en fait voire de toute les couleurs depuis des années et qui aujourd'hui me fait ressentir tellement de choses... Des choses que je ne devrais, vraiment vraiment pas ressentir. De toute façon je vous l'ai dit, tout est de sa faute. Il... me provoque, avec ses yeux, il a des yeux, tellement... tellement provoquant. Quand il me regarde je me sens fondre sur place et je suis certain qu'il doit entendre mes battements de cœur s'affoler. Depuis quelques temps il me fixe sans arrêt, il pose ses mains jointes sous son menton et il me regarde, ensuite ses yeux cherchent les miens, et avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres il me fixe sans ciller, attend que mes joues s'enflamment puis explose de rire... La honte... Et puis ses lèvres, elles sont... elle sont si...bon ce sont des lèvres quoi, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Ce sont celles de Stiles, et ces deux sadiques hantent mes rêves quasiment chaque nuit. Ses mains... tellement grande...oui, je sais, vous vous dites et alors ? Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mains... Hier nous sommes sortie entre potes au ciné, il était assis à ma droit et sa main gauche reposait sur l'accoudoir, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai regardé le plus, le film, ou sa main... J'aurais tellement aimé la toucher, la caresser ou même me contenter de l'effleurer du bout de mes doigts, mais bien sur le courage n'étant pas une de mes qualité les plus reconnue, j'ai gardé sagement les bras croisés durant la totalité de la séance,... Je vous jure ! J'en ai presque eu des crampes... Et ce... sadique, cette espèce de...de...de gros séducteur n'a pas trouvé mieux que de poser sa tête contre mon épaule ! **MON** épaule ! Je ne crois pas avoir jamais autant rougis qu'à ce moment là, et lui... tout innocemment il me demande :

" Je ne te fais pas mal scotty ?"

Non seulement il emplois un surnom qu'il sait pertinemment que je déteste (nan mais franchement, il ne manque plus qu'il rajoute wof à la fin de sa phrase et me voila couronné chien de l'année...) mais en plus ce crétin me faisait vraiment mal. Bien sur je n'ai rien dit et je me suis contenté de souffrir en silence pendant les dernière 40 minutes de film en profitant du contact de ses cheveux brun sur mon épaules.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire, que ça va faire pas mal de temps que...je suis complètement perdu et que l'image du garçon fou-fou et boutonneux que j'avais de mon meilleur ami a aujourd'hui totalement changée et que je ne peux m'empêcher de le reluquer du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il ne regarde pas vers moi et d'attendre constamment de ses nouvelles. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai, vraiment, vraiment envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite d'ailleurs ça serait bien... Non ! Si ? Je ne sais pas... et mince ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça, le pauvre s'il s'avait, bof de toute façon c'est de sa faute. Non ? Aller, douche froide pour moi ce matin...

Fin du prologue.

**...**

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey :) C'est ma première fiction donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois arrêter l'écriture ^^

couple : Scott/Stiles

**ATTENTION** : Yaoi/slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage_ ;) _Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce prologue (en particulier pour les fautes d'orthographe !) :)

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

**...**

**Chapitre 1**

Scott POV

_Assis à mes côtés nos épaules se frôlent, ses joues sont encore rouge de notre course et ses mains tremblent. Un léger rire secoue son corps et je me sens frissonner quand sa main rentre, par inadvertance, en contact avec la mienne. Je me contracte et ne peu empêcher mon regard de fixer sa nuque... Sa peau semble tellement douce d'ici, tellement tiède... Son visage se tourne vers le miens et il me regarde. Un de ses regards troublant, pénétrant qui me fait rougir comme un fillette. Son expression se fait plus sérieuse et son sourire se fane, mon pouls s'accélère et mes mains deviennent moites. Est-ce que c'est moi qu'il regarde comme sa ? non... Si ? Mon dieu...! Je bafouille quelques mots mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me contraindre au silence. Mon souffle se coupe._

_"Tais toi et embrasse moi"_

_Un léger sourire revient fleurir sur son visage et, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les miens il se penche doucement vers moi et..._

... Et merde !... Je déteste les douches froides si tôt le matin.

**.****..**

Il me faut bien 45 minutes pour être prêt, depuis ces trois mois d'enfer je dois changer de draps presque tous les matins, ma mère dois croire que son fils devient fou. Après tous, je préfère encore qu'elle pense que je le sois plutôt qu'elle ne connaisse l'horrible vérité... Si elle savait ! Je ne veux même pas savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Pour elle, Stiles est comme un deuxième fils. Alors tout savoir de mes envies lubriques n'est surement pas sont vœu le plus cher.

A 7h45 tapante, je quitte le seuil de la porte, mes clés et mon sac en main, une tartine dans la bouche et les cheveux plus décoiffé que jamais. Je n'y peu rien j'ai beau essayer encore et encore de me recoiffer, mes mèches rebelles son indomptables. Mais bon, Stiles me dit que ça me donne un air dangereux et sexy. Oui ! Stiles ! Le lycée entier a du entendre mon cœur battre à toute allure le jour où il m'a sortie ça... S'il savait l'effet qu'il me fait, il s'enfuirai en courant et il y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de me sortir ce genre de réflexions ! Non pas que ça ne me déplaise bien entendue...

Ce matin Stiles ne passe pas me chercher, il prend sa matinée le veinard, rendez-vous médical pour son hyperactivité dit-il. Résultat il ne reste que moi et mes pensée dérangeantes... Le temps va être long.

Ce matin c'est course à pied, heureusement ma condition de loup-garous me le permet. C'est ça de faire confiance à son meilleur pote... Le jours où il décide gentiment de nous laisser tomber sans nous demander notre avis on se retrouve à devoir courir sur 15 kilomètres, sac à dos sur l'épaule, chaussures mal lassées et chemise froissées à 7 heure du matin. Vraiment... Incorrigible ! Incroyable, je viens de lui trouver son premier défaut... Enfin je dis ça mais bien entendu il en a pleins d'autres. Il est... et ... Bon je ... Suis pressé et ce n'est certainement PAS le moment d'énumérer les défauts, nombreux, TRÈS nombreux, de mon prétendu meilleur pote.

**...**

A 8 heure je m'engouffre dans les couloirs du lycée seul, trouve ma salle de classe seul, m'installe à ma place seule, sort mes affaires de cours seul et commence à griffonner des dessins informes sur ma feuille seul. Que le temps est long sans mon nounours hyperactif ! Non... Non ! Stiles n'a rien d'un nounours, rien du tout ! Sauf peu être les joue gonflées... Et le sourire idiot... Non je ne vais CERTAINEMENT pas commencer a lui donner des surnoms ! C'est... complètement idiot ! Me revoilà totalement perdue dans mes pensées, dirigées, bien entendu; encore et toujours, vers le même personnage. Résultat des courses : Je n'ai rien suivit du cours de français, certes peu intéressant, mais tout de même... Même sans être présent, Stiles arrive à faire décliner mon attention en cour. C'est à se demander s'il ne fait pas exprès.

**...**

A dix heure la sonnerie sonne annonçant la fin des premiers cours de la matinée. Entre dix heure et onze heure je n'ai pas cours alors je décide d'aller étudier au CDI. Sur le chemin de l'espace de lecture je croise Isaac et Alisson en couple depuis maintenant quelques mois. Il y a encore peu de temps je brûlais de jalousie. Aujourd'hui je n'en est plus rien à faire, Allison n'est plus qu'une amie pour moi et je leur fit un signe amical avant de m'esquiver dans le couloir centrale.

**...**

A midi je sors de ma classe d'anglais, matière que je déteste par ailleurs, et me dirige vers la cafétéria. Comme prévue la matinée a été longue et je suis vraiment heureux de la perspective de retrouver Stiles après le repas, MÊME s"il m'a lâchement abandonné. Vraiment je me demande s'il ne m'a pas ensorcelé, après tout, les loup-garous existe bien, alors pourquoi pas les sorciers ? Je m'installe dans le fond la cafétéria et pose mon plateau sur la table devant moi, Boyd, Isaac et Allison ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Je n'arrive pas à rester actif dans la conversation, mes pensées sont accaparées par un petit brun prénommé Stiles qui me manque beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait sur une durée de séparation aussi courte. Les conversations tenues au cours du repas passent au dessus de moi. Résultat, tout le monde me croit dans la lune et mes trois amis me laissent tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu"ils aient remarqué la raison de mon état et temps mieux, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils s'imaginent que je sois en manque de... Stiles, parce que NON je ne suis pas en manque de mon ami ! Une demi journée ce n'est pas la mort quand même ! Plus toute une nuit... Et la soirée... c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup quand même... Et voila me revoilà partie dans mes pensées, je rougit à l'idée de m'être encore laissé emporter. De plus, cette fois ci, c'était devant mes amis. Allison me regarde en souriant, la rougeur sur mes joues s'accentue et je pris intérieurement qu'elle n'est rien deviné. Après Stiles, Allison est une des personnes me connaissant le mieux et je la sais capable de lire en moi aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert. Je baisse la tête et essaye d'éloigner mes pensée de mon meilleur ami jusqu'à la fin du repas.

**...**

A 12h52 mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je le saisi et regarde avec impatience le destinataire : Stiles. Mon pouls s'accélère et j'ouvre le message :

"Je t'attend d'van le lycée Scotty"

Cette fois je ne relève même pas le surnom débile qu'il a de nouveau utilisé, il est là ! Ce que ça peu être longs une matinée quand même...

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**...**

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey :) C'est ma première fiction donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois arrêter l'écriture ^^

couple : Scott/Stiles

**ATTENTION** : Yaoi/slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage_ ;) _Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce prologue (en particulier pour les fautes d'orthographe !) :)

Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, ça m'encourage vraiment vraiment !

Bonne lecture ! :D

**...**

**Chapitre 2**

Scott POV

Cela ne tiendrais qu'à moi je me serais précipité jusqu'à mon ami, mais un peu de discrétion est recommandé pour le moment. Je range mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean et me lève pour porter mon plateau vide aux cuisines. Arrivé au niveau des portes, j'attend impatiemment mes amis qui semblent, contrairement à moi, ne pas vouloir se presser pour retourner en cour, j'ai envie de leurs hurler de se dépêcher. A croire qu'il le font exprès !

Finalement nous sortons de la cafétéria et je me dirige instinctivement vers la sortie du lycée. Isaac me retient par le bras pour me demander où je cours comme cela, je lui explique la situation en deux mot, et, sans prendre le temps d'observer leurs réactions je reprend ma route, bien décidé à ne plus perde une seconde ! Après tout, Stiles m'attendais, ce n'est pas polie de faire attendre son meilleur pote non ? C'est pour ça que je suis si pressé, je suis incorrigiblement polie, oui voila ! C'est ça !

Plus q'un couloir, oui voila j'y suis ! Mon dieu c'est pathétique. Je suis la caricature même d'une gamine prépubert à la rencontre de son prince charmant... A chaque fois c'est la même chose, je le quitte quelques heures et le temps me parait soudain sans fin. Pa-thé-tique, juste pathétique, vraiment je commence sérieusement à reconsidérer la possibilité que je sois ensorcelé. Pas par Stiles, non... Il n'est pas assez machiavélique... Et puis si c'était effectivement lui le coupable il faudrait pour cela qu'il ressente... quelque chose à mon égard ou qu'il soit simplement fou. Pouvant certifier que mon Stiles n'est PAS fous, je ne peux qu'en conclure qu'il n'est en rien coupable, la première solution étend bien évidement non envisageable. Enfin je suppose... Stiles ? Attiré par moi ? Non je ne dois pas prendre mes rêves pour la réalité...et voila je rougis, j'ai le don de m'exaspérer moi même. Bravo Scott ! Non, je pense plutôt à un plan tordue, une bande d'alpha sadique concoctant un plan diabolique pour arriver à leurs fins et me transformer en fillette dingue d'amour et insouciante. Enfin je parle d'amour, mais je ne ressens rien de... comme cela envers Stiles, non vraiment rien qui n'y ressemble. C'est juste une attirance physique stupide qui va très vite s'évaporer. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'évoque ! C'est du passé tous cela ! Je ne ressens que de l'amitié à son égard. pas de désir, pas d'envie. Non. Rien du tout. Bon j'avoue que s'il lui prenait l'envie de m'embrasser, sur le coup, je ne pense pas le repousser... Mais après tout c'est seulement parce que je suis en manque. Non ? Je suis célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps, aucun doutes le problème viens de là !

**- "Hum... Scotty ? On pourrais savoir pourquoi tu fais le pied de grue depuis cinq minutes ?"**

**- "heuuuuuuuu."**

Bravo, qu'elle éloquence ! Vraiment félicitation ! Si avec ça il ne te prend pas pour un idiot...

**- "Je...heu...réfléchissais."**

**- "Au milieu du couloir?"**

La honte.

**- "Et bien, je... Je te cherchais, et je me suis dit tiens et s'il n'était plus à l'entrée du lycée, qu'il avait décidé de ne pas m'attendre et de partir, alors je me suis arrêté dans ce... couloirs, j'ai réfléchis, et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'te jure une minute je marchais et la suivante je pensais à..heu... Allison ! Oui voilà... Allison. Tu sais elle, elle m'a dit que..."**

**-"Stop ! Scotty, c'est bon j'ai compris...Et après on dit que c'est moi l'hyperactif de service !"**

**-"Je..."**

Mon dieu la honte. Oui je sais, je ne devrais pas parler quand je suis gêné... Je veux mourir, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne jamais en ressortir. Jamais. Bon peu être m'enfermer avec Stiles, pourquoi pas ? Tous les deux... Coincés dans une pièce... Seul... Dans le noir... NON ! Stop il faut vraiment que je me soigne moi.

**-"Et voilà tu recommences, on peut s'avoir pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? Encore Allison ?"**

Il se retourne et fait mine de la chercher des yeux les deux mains en visière. C'est qu'il se moque de moi en plus cette espèce de... de gros... Nounours... Nounours psychopathe et fou. Pas ces petites bêtes toutes douces que les petites fille serrent dans leurs bras lorsque qu'elles se sentent triste... Non. Un énorme nounours terrifiant et tuer qui ne m'attire PAS du tout. Mais qu'est que je raconte moi? n'importe quoi ! Heureusement qu'il ne ne peu pas m'entendre. Je deviens vraiment, vraiment fou !

**- " Nonnnnn, non, NON, non c'est. Non pas Allison... !"**

**- "D'aaaacord. Je ne sais pas se que tu as aujourd'hui Scotty mais ça me plait bien, c'est vachement drôle de te voir te foutre la honte tout seul."**

Et voila.. ça c'est dit... La honte ! Tous est de sa faute, il est si... troublant. Avec son sourire débile qui illumine ses yeux, et sa façon de me fixer quand il me parle. C'est sûr, c'est un complot ! J'essaye de me ressaisir, de reprendre une couleur plus normale et j'esquisse un sourire timide avant de repartir sur un terrain de conversation moins dangereux. Il me raconte son rendez-vous de ce matin tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers nos deux heures consécutives d'économie.

**...**

En début d'année, notre professeur d'éco a décidé de nous concocter un plan de classe, par pur précautions sois disant, résultat je dois me contenter d'observer Stiles et Lydia discuter plusieurs rang devant moi. Je prend place à côté d'une blonde nomé Marie. Timide et renfermée, elle n'est pas très bavarde. Alors pour l'instant je compte nos conversation sur les doigts d'une main. Malgré tout elle n'est pas méchante et se trouve être de compagnie assez relaxante.

**...**

Les cours d'économie sont les plus ennuyeux de notre emplois du temps. J'entend ronfler Boyd au dernier rang et chacun vaque à ses occupations sans écouter un moindre mots du long monologue de Mr. Nalot. Mes paupières se font lourdes et comme la quasi totalité de la classe je sens la fatigue me gagner. Pour ne pas succomber au sommeille, j'observe avec le plus de discrétion possible (c'est à dire aucune) mon ami. Stiles. Encore et toujours lui. J'observe sa nuque, ses cheveux bruns et soyeux caressant la peau laiteuse de son cou. Même de dos il est magnifique. Je lâche un soupir bruyant avant de détourner le regard et de poser ma tête entre mes bras croisés pour me laisser aller au bras de Morphée...

**...**

_Un léger sourire revient fleurir son visage et, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les miens, il se penche doucement vers moi. Ses deux mains viennent encadrer mon visage et m'oblige à le regarder. Rapprochant considérablement nos lèvres, il vient déposer un baiser tendre sur ma joue. Frustré au possible, et rouge pivoine, je le supplie de se rapprocher encore :_

_-"Stiles, viens plus près s"il te plait... Stiles ! "_

**...**

Reprenant doucement connaissance je m'en veux d'avoir de nouveau rêver de mon meilleur ami. Perdue de tout repère je mets un certain temps pour comprendre où je me trouve. En classe d'économie, et mince ! Soudainement je percois quelque chose d'anormal, je sens un contact chaud et doux caresser ma joue. Surpris, j'essaye de me dégager avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La vision qui m'assaillie me laissa perplexe, et plus gêné que jamais. La salle est vide et Stiles se tient devant moi. Il s'est agenouillé à mes côté et l'intrus sur mon visage se trouve être sa main qui frôle doucement ma joue. Il me regarde avec un sourire tendre et m'aide à me relever quand il comprend que je ne dors plus.

**- "Que...pourquoi tu..."**

**- "Tu m'appelais. Tu m'a dit de venir plus prés alors c'est ce que j'ai fais."**

Et mince, je sais qu'il m'arrive de parler en dormant, mais que Stiles m'ai entendu est extrêmement gênant. Heureusement qu'il ne connait pas le contexte de mon rêve.. Je relève les yeux et touche ma joue la où le contact de sa peau contre la mienne a laissé une trace brûlante.

Il se relève à son tour, et rigole document.

**-"De plus les cours sont finis depuis plus de 10 minutes, tout le monde a quitté le lycée et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Tu es trop mignon quand tu dors."**

Je sens ma respiration se saccader et manque de m'étouffer. Mignon ? Il a dit mignon ?

**-"Viens ! Ça serait bête de se retrouver enfermer dans le lycée pour la nuit, une fois m'a suffi."**

J'hoche de la tête et le suis jusqu'au parking. Le trajet se fait en silence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à ses derniers mot... mignon ! Je me sens rougir pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes. A côté de moi j'entend Stiles rire. J'espère qu'il ne perçoit pas mon embarras.

**...**

Nous arrivons enfin devant chez moi et j'ouvre la portière prés a descendre du véhicule. C'est à ce moment là que Stiles prononce une phrase qui me glace le sang.

**"Hey ! ça te dis patinoire ce soir ? J'ai toujours les clé !"**

Comprenez bien, passer la soirée avec Stiles ne me rebute pour rien au monde. Mais aller à la patinoire en revanche. Je me souviens de ma dernière sortie de se genre. Une catastrophe, la honte de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de passer la soirée à me ridiculiser devant mon meilleur pote... J'accepte quand même ne voulant pas le froisser et trop heureux de passer la soirée à ces côtés.

**"Je te téléphone alors, à plus tard Scotty".**

Je le regarde s'en aller alors qu'une pensé prend le dessus sur toutes les autres: _Aidez moi !_

Fin du chapitre 2

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey :)

couple : Scott/Stiles

**ATTENTION** : Yaoi/slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage_ ;) _Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre (en particulier pour les fautes d'orthographe !) :)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

L'histoire débute seulement mais commence à prendre forme alors plus d'action pour bientôt promis ^^

...

**Chapitre 3**

POV Scott

Dix neuf heures trente. Je me prépare. J'ai reçu un appel de Stiles il y a peu, il passe me chercher dans une trentaine de minutes et nous partons direction mon pire enfer : la patinoire.

J'ai hâte de retrouver mon Stiles mais je ne peut m'empêcher de stresser en pensant au déroulement de notre sortie. Malheureusement, Boyd n'a jamais demandé à récupérer le double des clés des lieux et je me retrouve entraîné pour la deuxième fois sur l'horrible piste glacée. Par mesure de sécurité, je me prépare précautionneusement : chaussettes épaisses, gants, jean très épais et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour ne pas se retrouver allongé dans une civière une main coupée et la tête explosée. Nous sommes d'accord, je guéri plus rapidement que n'importe quels humains, mais je tiens tout de même à mes doigts.

**...**

Depuis le départ de mon brun je me remémore sans cesse cette journée avec Lydia, Allison. et lui. Moi qui pensait pouvoir briller dans tout les domaines grâce à mes super-pouvoirs de loups-garous invincible... Je me suis sentis bien ridicule lorsque j'ai découvert mon incapacité totale a tenir debout sur la piste. Je ne pouvais même pas faire deux mètres sans tomber dans les bras d'Allison. A l'époque ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça, au contraire, mes chutes me donnait l'occasion de me rapprocher d'Allison et Stiles était bien trop subjugué par Lydia pour faire attention à moi. Mais aujourd'hui nous ne somme que tout les deux et la situation n'est plus la même. J'ai peur qu'il me prennent pour un nul, qu'il me revoit comme le garçon asthmatique, nul en sport et maladroit que j'étais avant ma rencontre avec Peter.

**...**

A vingt heure cinq je suis prés. Mes patins en main je sort sur le perron après avoir salué ma mère. Assis sur les marches de l'entrée je réfléchie à ses dernières paroles.

**- "Propose à ton ami de passer à la maison ce soir si tu veux, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne viens plus dormir ici. Je travail de nuit ce soir alors j'aurais l'occasion de le croiser dans la matinée."**

J'hésite. Depuis c'est trois derniers mois, j'évite avec tact les invitations de Stiles. Je redoute de rêver de lui, de parler dans mon sommeil comme cette après-midi ou de ne pas résister à me rapprocher de lui. Mais je dois bien avouer que sa proposition me tente... Avoir Stiles à mes côtés jusqu'au lendemain matin...

**...**

A 20h15 Stiles arrive enfin, jamais à l'heure celui la ! Je le salue et monte à ses côtés. Il s'est changé depuis tout à l'heure. Il porte une de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux et a troqué son jean pour un jogging. En y repensant j'aurais probablement du porter une tenu de sport également. Tant pis... De toute façon je ne pars pas vraiment dans l'objectif de faire du sport...Tenir debout serait déjà un exploit.

Depuis peu Stiles se laisse pousser les cheveux. Mon brun les à toujours porter court, le crâne rasé. Aujourd'hui ses mèches brunes remontent en pic et je le trouve adorable comme ça.

**- "Bon, logiquement la patinoire ferme ces porte vers 18 heures, alors le temps de tout ranger et de nettoyer les pistes je pense que tout devrait être fermé. Le temps d'arriver sur place ça devrait être bon !"**

**- "Tu a les clés ?"**

Avec un sourire heureux Stiles les fait s'entrechoquer à hauteur de mon visage.

**- "Super ?"**

J'essaye d'être joyeux mais j'aurais préféré qu'il m'annonce les avoir perdues et me propose un cinéma. Bien-sur mes prières non pas été écoutées et je me vois pour de bon obligé de m'aventurer dans une patinoire.

**- "Qu'elle enthousiasme !".**

**- "C'est pas toi qui ne tient pas debout sur ces machins" répliquais je en montrant du doigt les patins que je tiens encore sur mes genoux.**

**- "Ça c'est sur ! Tu est imbattable dans le domaine."**

**- "Hahaha. Trop drôle"**

Il s'esclaffe et je le regarde d'un œil mauvais. Arg. Je le hais ! Bon... Non le contraire. Enfin le contraire façon de parler bien sûr, je ne ressens RIEN pour mon brun.

**- "T'inquiète pas, cette fois je serais la pour t'aider."**

Mon cœur rate un battement et mes joues s'enflamme alors qu'une image se forme dans mon esprit. Lui, moi, seul sur la glace, sa main autour de mes épaules alors qu'il essaye de m'aider à avancer en me tenant la main.

**-"Pas besoins, depuis la dernière fois je me suis pris d'affection pour le mur. Vraiment, s'entrechoquer trois fois par minutes ça crée des liens."**

**-"Je regrette de pas avoir fais plus attention la dernière fois, t'es si nul que ça ?" s'esclaffe t-il.**

**-"Tu verras bien par toi même".**

**-"Arrête de bouder Scotty même les loup-garous ne peuvent pas briller dans tous les domaines".**

-haha"

J'ai envie de lui arracher son sourire stupide du visage. il m'énerve. Lui, il n'a rien à redouter, il patine comme un pro... La honte ! Je le regarde à la dérobé, son sourire fait briller ses yeux. Même quand il se moque de moi je ne peu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Nous arrivons enfin sur place. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Il est 20h30. Ici, il fait nuit tôt. Nous sortons de la voiture et nous dirigeons à l'aveugle vers l'entrée principale. J'ai du mal à me repérer et c'est avec difficulté que nous nous retrouvons enfin. Stiles sort son trousseau de clé et ouvre la porte. J'allume la lumière et nous nous installons sur un des bancs installés devant la piste. Stiles enfile rapidement ses patins et s'élance sur la glace. Pour ma part, je prend mon temps et fait traîner au maximum les choses. Tous ce blanc ne m'attire pas du tout et j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant.

**...**

Je regarde mon ami danser et rigoler tout seul en se mouvant avec grâce. Il est magnifique. Ses joues son rouges sous l'effort et ses mouvement son surs et élégants.

Impatient il finit par m'appeler et je me sens obligé de me lever pour le rejoindre. Marcher dans ces choses sur le sol est déjà super dur alors je redoute vraiment le moment ou je devrais m'élancer sur la glace. Lentement je m'avance jusqu'à l'ouverture de la piste et m'assois au sol. Je me relève avec difficulté m'appuyant au mur. Pour le moment ça va, mes jambes tremblent mais je tiens sur mes deux pieds. Je reprend soudainement espoir et me dis que peu être cette fois ci sera différence. A peine ais-je eu le temps de penser ainsi que ma première tentative d'avancer m'envoie par terre. Super. La soirée s'annonce bien.

Stiles rit au éclat, et, les larmes au yeux viens me retrouver. Qu'il est mignon lorsque il rigole...enfin...non ! surtout lorsque qu'il rit pour se moquer de mon triste sort. L'idiot ne prend même pas la peine de m'aider tellement il rit. M'aidant de mes mains et du mur je me relève difficilement. Cette fois ci je ne prend aucun risque et ne bouge pas d'un micromètre. Stiles fini par se calmer et sécher ses larmes. Toujours remué par son fou rire il me regarde avec un regard d'excuse. Excuse acceptée bien sûr, même si je garde cela pour moi. C'est impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Surtout lorsque il a ce regard là. J'ai tellement envie de caresser ses joues rougies. Mon stiles est tellement attirant. Lydia ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté en passant a coté.

**- "Excuse moi"**

**- "Pas grave, t'es qu'un idiot on le savait déjà."**

**- "J'te permet pas sale chien."**

**- "Loups-garous ! Espèce de gringalet humain..."**

**- "C'est bien d'être un gringalet. Je préfère ça que de ressembler à gros tas de muscle comme Derek"**

**- "Idiot"**

Stiles sourit stupidement et se jette sur moi. Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes je me retrouve les fesses par terre. Cette fois Stiles est assis sur moi et me chatouille les côtes. Sale lâche, il sait très bien que je suis sensible à ce niveau là !

Je ris au éclat et il fini par me lâcher après plusieurs minutes de souffrance, victorieux. Essoufflé je lui souris et cette fois ci il m'aide à me relever. Ne lâchant pas ma main il passe son bras au niveau de ma taille. Mon dieu je ne m'habituerais jamais à être en contact avec lui. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose à chaque fois que je le touche, c'est n'importe quoi...Vraiment c'est une certitude je dois me faire soigner !

**- "Bon, je pense qu'il est préférable que je t'aide. Accroche toi à moi !"**

**- "je peux me débrouiller tout seul tu sais."**

**- "mais oui bien sûr..."**

Résigné, je le laisse m'entraîner à sa suite totalement sur mes gardes. C'est décidé après ce soir je ne remet jamais les pieds dans une patinoire.

**Fin du chapitre**

**...**

Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)

J'hésite encore alors je vous pose la question : Lemon ou pas Lemon ? :p


	5. Chapter 4

Hey :)

couple : Scott/Stiles

ATTENTION : Yaoi/slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage ;) Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre (en particulier pour les fautes d'orthographe !) :)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

L'histoire débute seulement mais commence à prendre forme alors plus d'action pour bientôt promis ^^

**...**

**Chapitre 4**

POV Scott

_Résigné, je le laisse m'entraîner à sa suite totalement sur mes gardes. C'est décidé après ce soir je ne remets jama__is les pieds dans une patinoire._

**...**

Ses mains puissantes me retiennent et tout de suite je me sens plus en sécurité. Stiles parvient à me traîner à ses côtés sur un tour complet et je suis fière de dire que je ne suis pas tombé cette fois. Bon c'est bras entourant ma taille y sont peu être pour quelque chose mais c'est déjà un sacré progrès non ?

De retour au point de départ Stiles me lâche et je me retrouve à trois mètres des portes de sortie en équilibre instable sur la glace. Mon dieu, je sans la chute venir.

**...**

**"Aller à toi Scott ! C'est facile, fais ce que l'on viens de faire ensemble et tu ne vas pas tomber,** Dit Stiles.

**-Plus facile à dire qu'a faire,** grognais-je.

**-Courage".**

Étonnamment aucune ironie ne filtre dans sa voix. Mon Stiles me sourit franchement et une lueur dans ses yeux m'incite finalement à avancer.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je fais un pas sur la glace, puis deux, puis trois puis quatre. Fière de moi je me retourne pour regarder Stiles et sans m'en rendre compte, glisse et me retrouve, encore, et pour la troisième fois de la journée, les fesses sur la neige gelée. Super.

Cette fois Stiles retient son rire et me tant sa main. Difficilement je me relève et atterrit, de nouveau, dans ses bras. Ça devient vraiment une habitude. Pour la centième fois de la journée mais joues s'enflamment et je baisse la tête pour cacher mon embarra.

Stiles prend mon menton dans sa main et relève doucement mon visage pour plonger c'est yeux chocolat dans les miens.

**"J'aime quand tu rougis, Scotty, ne te cache pas".** me dit-il en caressant ma joue avec douceur.

Provoquant, vraiment...encore une de ses démonstrations perturbantes et incompréhensibles. Le rouge sur mes joues s'accentue encore d'un cran et je m'échappe de son étreinte en emmêlant mes pieds dans ma veine tentative de fuite. Honteux, j'avance de plusieurs pas et m'agrippe au mur devant moi. Le regard de Stiles dans mon dos se fait brûlant et je reste immobile sans savoir comment agir. Il finit par partir et je me retourne. L'idiot n'a même pas l'air gêné.

Difficilement, je reprend une respiration normale mais le rouge sur mes joues ne semble pas vouloir partir.

Décidé à ne pas gâcher ma soirée en tête à tête avec mon meilleur pote pour une histoire d'attirance stupide je le rejoins, très, très, lentement sur la piste. Il s'approche de moi et prend ma main dans la sienne.

**"Aller à force de t'entraîner tu vas bien finir par savoir de servir de ces trucs,** dit-il en montrant nos patins. **C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, plus de dix mètres sans tomber c'est un miracle !**

**-Trop drôle.**

**-Ba écoute, tu ne peux pas nier que tu te débrouille plutôt mieux que tout à l'heure... ça c'est grâce à moi de toute façon, pas de doutes la dessus ! Je suis un prof géniale. Un prof merveilleux, super, extraordinaire qui à réussi à...**

**-T'est chevilles gonflent Stiles.**

**-Oui bon...n'empêche que tu dois admettre qu'encore tout à l'heure tu étais incapable de mettre un pas devant l'autre et que tu viens à l'instant de traverser la quasi totalité de la piste sans tomber, **répond t'il.

**-Hum...pas grâce à toi"**

Oui je sais, je suis de mauvaise fois...

**...**

Se retournant Stiles m'entraîne à sa suite et nous enchaînons les tours pendant quelques minutes. Mais jambes me font mal et je manque de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois mais la main de Stiles est toujours la pour me rattraper.

**...**

A bout de souffle je supplie Stiles de faire une pose. Lui n'a même pas l'air essoufflé et pourtant c'est lui qui à fait le gros du travail. La vie est injuste.

Je m'assoie sur le sol glacé et retire mes patins. Mes pieds me font souffrir le martyre et la température gelée du sol leurs fait du bien. Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ce sport !

**...**

Allongé par terre je regarde Stiles patiner à quelques mètres de moi. Ses cheveux sont humides et de la buée sort de sa bouche entrouverte. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid ici. J'ai pensé à prendre un pull avec moi mais ce n'est pas le cas de Stiles qui se promène en chemise. Il doit mourir de froid.

Après plusieurs minutes je commence vraiment à trembler. Déjà que les températures ne sont pas au plus haut à Beacon Hills, ici c'est le pôle nord !

**...**

Je fini par remettre mes patins. Les chaussures trop petites me font mal mais au moins mes pieds sont au chaud. Je vois Stiles revenir vers moi et s'arrêter à mon niveau. Doucement il s'assoit derrière moi et passe une jambes de chaque côtés des miennes. Pas besoin de vous expliquez ma réaction, je rougis. Encore. De toute façon je n'ai fait que ça de toute la journée...Cela devient une habitude.

**"Tu a l'air gelé Scotty. Tu aurais du m'appeler. Assis comme ça par terre tu va attraper la mort.**

**-Et toi alors. Bête comme tu es tu n'as même pas pensé à ramener un pull".**

Mon accusation sonne comme une bourrade amicale mais je ne rigole pas, il pourrait vraiment tomber malade comme ça. Et un Stiles enrhumé et caché sous trois couches de couvertures ce n'est vraiment pas sexy. Pas qu'il soit sexy d'habitude bien sûr, non vraiment, je jure ne JAMAIS avoir même pensé de t'elles choses à sont sujet. Bon presque jamais...

**"J'en est pas besoin. J'ai la chaleur de mon loup préféré.**

**-Je ne suis pas un loup.**

**-Ba techniquement tu es un demi loup...enfin on peut dire ça"** répond mon ami, riant à mes dépends.

Stiles passe ses bras autour de ma taille et vient loger sa tête dans mon cou.

**"Mais tu as raison il ne fait pas très chaud ici... Ça ne te dérange si je me réchauffe prés de toi ?** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

**-heu..."**

Éloquent, très éloquent ! Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais été autant gêné de toute ma vie. Aidez moi...

Je sens son souffle brûlant caresser ma nuque et je me retiens difficilement de me retourner et de l'embrasser maintenant, tout de suite sur le sol gelé. Contrôle, contrôle, contrôle résonne une voix dans ma tête alors que je m'oblige à rester immobile et oublier les mains de Stiles sur mon corps. J'essaye de me convaincre que ses cheveux brun ne caressent pas mon épaule et que ce n'est pas sa bouche que je sens si proche de la mienne.

Comme vous pouvez bien vous en douter, vaine tentative et n'en pouvant plus je me lève brusquement le déstabilisant et manquant de le faire tomber au sol.

**"Je..je reviens. Je crois avoir entendu mon téléphone sonner ! Oui ! Voilà mon téléphone..ça doit être ma mère, elle t'a invité chez nous ce soir, elle doit vouloir savoir si c'est ok."**

Sans attendre de réponse je retire mes chaussures et fini le chemin jusqu'à la terre ferme en chaussettes. Les pieds trempés, les joues brûlantes, gêné au possible et plus excité que jamais je sors de la piste, attrape mon sac et court presque jusqu'à la sortie.

**...**

Ma mère ne m'a pas appelée mais ça je le savais déjà. Assis par terre, je ressasse encore et encore ce qu'il vient de ce passer, les images tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Stiles assis derrière moi, Stiles et ses mains sur mon torse, Stiles et sa bouche prés de mon oreille, Stiles et ces paroles perturbantes...Je n'arrive plus à comprendre son attitude.

Je suis perdu depuis trois mois. Qu'est-ce-qu'il me veux ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il agit comme ça...?

J'en viens même à penser qu'il à découvert l'intérêt que je lui porte et que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui... Mais Stiles est mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Je lui fais confiance et je sais que jamais il ne me ferait du mal intentionnellement. Alors pourquoi me provoque-t-il ainsi...? Si il continu, un jour je vais perdre le contrôle et il devra en subir les conséquences. Tant pis pour lui ! Qu'il assume ses actes ! Après tout...je ne suis qu'un homme.

**...**

**Fin du chapitre.**

Chapitre plus court mais j'ai préféré couper la ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand vous le faites ! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Hey :)

couple : Scott/Stiles

ATTENTION : Yaoi/slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage ;) Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre (en particulier pour les fautes d'orthographe !) :)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

**...**

**Chapitre 5**

POV Scott

Les minutes passent et je reste assis sans bouger. Je n'ose pas re-rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fui comme un voleur et je redoute que Stiles n'est remarqué ma réaction vis à vis du contact de son corps contre le mien. C'est finalement mon ami qui me rejoint. En l'entendant arriver, je détourne la tête, espérant lui faire croire que je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher de moi. Le silence s'éternise et je n'ose pas prendre la parole. C'est finalement mon brun qui ose faire le premier pas et nous sortir de cette ambiance froide et gênante.

**"Alors ? Tu as pu parler à ta mère?"** me demande-t-il.

Le regard toujours fixé en direction opposé de mon brun, je hoche positivement la tête, n'osant lui avouer la vrai raison de mon départ précipité. Il se décide finalement à franchir les derniers pas nous séparant et s'assoit à mes côtés.

**"Je suis désolé.**

**- De quoi ? t'as rien fait !**

**- Je ne sais pas...tu réagis bizarrement alors je me dit que peu être c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal. Tu sais si c'est à cause de la patinoire, je comprend, on est pas obligé de rester...J'ai toujours su que tu n'aimais pas ça, j'ai juste penser que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas sorti rien que tout les deux, et le cinéma c'est pas vraiment super niveau conversations.**

**- Non, non c'est pas ça... tout va bien vraiment, je passe une super soirée, j'avais juste besoin...de prendre un peu l'air."**

A sa tête je vois bien que Stiles n'est pas convaincu par mes réponses, mais à mon plus grand soulagement il n'insiste pas et le sujet est clos.

**"Par contre c'est vrai que ça ne me gênerait pas de rentrer là...Je crève de froid et je suis sur que mes pieds ont triplés de volume. ça doit pas être beau à voir."**

Ma remarque redonne le sourire à Stiles qui se lève aussitôt et me tend sa main pour m'aider à faire de même. J'accepte l'offre et me relève avec difficulté les jambes courbaturés à force d'être resté trop longtemps assis. J'attrape mon sac laissé par terre depuis tout à l'heure et regarde mon ami.

**...**

Toujours souriant, ses joues sont rouges à cause de la température qui est glaciale à cette heure de la journée. Il n'a pas lâché ma main et me regarde avec un de ses regards troublant et déconcentrant qui me font à coup sur défaillir. Cette fois je ne détourne pas les yeux et l'observe intensément. De longues secondes s'écoulent ainsi sans que ni moi, ni Stiles ne décidions de briser l'échange. Et parce que ses yeux chocolats me ferait faire n'importe quoi, parce que j'ai passé la journée à contrôler ma gène devant son attitude étrange, parce que je sens toujours sa main dans la mienne, parce que son corps n'est que à quelques centimètres de moi, et parce que cela doit bien faire trois mois que je ne dors plus la nuit, trop désireux de le toucher, j'oublis la raison de ma retenu et cède à l'envie qui me tiraille depuis ce matin.

**...**

Doucement j'avance ma tête vers la sienne et passe ma main libre dans ses mèches brunes. Nos lèvres ne sont séparées que d'un centimètre ou deux et je sens son souffle chaud caresser les miennes. Un frisson me parcoure et je dépose ma main dans sa nuque, caressant la peau clair de son cou. Stiles me regarde toujours et ne réagis pas. Juste son regard, ce regard qui me met hors de moi et me fait perdre tous mes moyens, ce regard qui vient de me faire céder au désir qui brûle en moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Lentement je m'apprête à passer la dernière barrière qui sépare nos lèvres et...

...Mon téléphone sonne. Stupide, stupide téléphone. Horrifié par ce que j'ai failli faire, et honteux de ne pas avoir su garder le contrôle je lâche sa main attrape mon mobile et me retourne pour répondre à ma mère.

**"Allo maman ?**

**- ...**

**- Oui sa devrais être bon.**

**- ...**

**- Si, si sur, on viens d'en parler.**

**-...**

**- Ok, ok, à ce soir je t'embrasse."**

Je range l'appareil dans la poche arrière de mon jean et me retourne lentement. Stiles n'a pas bougé mais a détourné le regard. Je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il vaut mieux... Dire que j'ai failli l'embrasser. Je ne veux même pas penser à sa réaction si j'étais allé jusqu'au bout de mon action.

**" Je...euh, c'était ma mère. Bon ça tu as dû deviner... A part toi et ma mère je reçois pas souvent d'appels. Enfin bref, elle voulait s'avoir si c'était bon pour ce soir, je lui ai dit que tu étais d'accord, c'est toujours bon hein ? Tu veux toujours passer la nuit chez moi ? Parce que tu sais t'es pas obligé, tu peux juste me déposer chez moi, je veux pas te forcer. On se voit demain de toute façon...**

**- Scott arrête de stresser, oui je viens et non tu ne m'oblige pas, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. répond Stiles qui sourit de nouveau."**

Soulagé de sa réponse je retourne dans la patinoire chercher mes patins, voyant ça comme une opportunité de fuir, tandis que Stiles rassemble ses affaires. Nous retournons vers la voiture et mon brun ferme les portes des lieux avant de prendre place à l'avant du véhicule.

**...**

Le trajet se fait dans le silence et lorsque nous arrivons ma mère est déjà couché. Nous montons dans ma chambre et Stiles s'allonge sur mon lit alors que je prend quelques affaires pour aller prendre ma douche.

**...**

Sous l'eau chaude je repense au moment magique que nous avons partagé et à comment j'ai faillis tout gâcher. Décidé à ne plus jamais me laisser aller je prends la bonne résolution de ne jamais reperdre ainsi le contrôle, je tiens trop à mon ami, ressentir cette attirance pour lui sans que cela ne sois partagé, d'accord, mais le perdre tout cour c'est hors de question. Sans lui je ne suis rien.

**...**

Après m'être rincé sous l'eau brûlante je sors de la cabine, passe une serviette autour de ma taille et tente l'impossible en me saisissant de la brosse à cheveux. Mauvaise idée bien sûr, comme d'habitude mes mèches rebelles n'en font qu'à leurs têtes et je ressemble encore plus à un épouvantail. Temps pis.

Je prend mes habits, pantalon et chemise à manches longues, pas très sexy mais bon on est en hiver, et les enfile. Ainsi vêtu je sors de la salle de bain et vais m'asseoir à mon tour sur le lit deux places tandis que mon ami part prendre sa douche.

**...**

Il réapparais une dizaines de minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore trempés et habillé de la tête au pied. Je déteste l'hiver. Enfin bon de toute façon ça vaut mieux pour mes hormones. Un Stiles trempé ET presque dévêtu c'est vraiment pas bon pour ma santé mentale.

L'instant de gène est passé et nous passons une soirée agréable comme nous n'en avons plus passée depuis quelques semaines. Films, pop-corn, jeux vidéos et conversations idiotes sur tout et rien. Soulagé de voir que Stiles n'a pas changé son attitude vis à vis de moi (probablement n'a-t-il même pas remarqué que je l'ai presque embrassé...) je souris stupidement toute la soirée heureux de passer ce moment à ses côté. Vers 23 heures nous décidons de nous coucher, après tout demain nous avons cours. Bon, c'est vrai que, plusieurs professeur manquant à l'appel, notre première heures de cours est à 11 heures, mais quand même...Stiles se couche à mes cotés comme nous en avons toujours eue l'habitude et cette fois, le sentir si proche de moi ne me perturbe presque pas. Peut être la fatigue. Temps mieux après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Crevé, heureux et comblé par sa présence je m'endors presque aussitôt, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

**...**

POV inconnu

La nuit est tombé depuis longtemps sur Beacon Hills lorsque j'arrive sur place. Il est presque une heure du matin et la fatigue me saisi. Le lit crasseux de la chambre bas prix où je loge pour la soirée attise mon envie mais je ne peux pas me permettre de dormir. J'ai du travail et je compte bien mi attabler dés maintenant. J'ai déjà bien trop de retard, pas le temps de traîner, demain je lègue mon entreprise. Et pour ça je vais avoir besoin d'être très persuasif...

**...**

**Fin du chapitre**

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :DD Qui est l'inconnu ? ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Hey :)

couple : Scott/Stiles

ATTENTION : Yaoi/slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage ;) Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre (en particulier pour les fautes d'orthographe !) :)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

Je m'excuse pour le retard, je suis en plein dans mes révisions de bac blanc et je viens de rentrer d'Angleterre alors je n'est pas vraiment eu le temps d'avancer dans les chapitres.

Bonne lecture ! :D

**...**

**Chapitre 6**

POV Scott

Dix heures. Je reprend doucement conscience. Allongé sur mon lit, la tête cachée dans le creux de mon bras qui me sert d'oreiller et dissimulé sous ma couverture que j'ai eue la bonne idée de remonter jusqu'au niveau de mes épaules au cours de la nuit, je prends mon temps pour émerger.

Les yeux toujours clos j'entend le piaillement des oiseaux dehors. Bruit exaspérant par ailleurs...Vraiment, des cuis-cuis aigus dés le réveil ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale. J'entends le vent souffler dehors et je suis bien content d'être réfugié au chaud sous ma couette. La perspective de quitter mon petit cocon de chaleur pour assister à un cours de mathématiques n'est vraiment pas réjouissante. Non mais vraiment...Pour des maths en plus. Matière inintéressante, ennuyeuse au possible et qui ne va me servir à rien dans ma vie futur. Il y a des jours ou j'hésite vraiment à me lever. Mais même si la tentation est forte, j'ai promis à maman de remonter mes notes alors pas question de sécher les cours.

**...**

Je me retourne difficilement sur le matelas et m'allonge sur le dos dans une position plus confortable. Les bras croisés sous ma tête, je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Le réveil indique neuf heures quinze. J'ai le temps de rester allonger quelques minutes. Les cours commencent à onze heures alors je ne suis vraiment pas pressé ce matin.

**...**

Dehors j'entend la voiture de ma mère se garer dans l'allée. Je suis étonné de l'entendre revenir à cette heure ci. Hier soir elle a reçu un appel de son travail et à du repartir aux urgences pour remplacer une de ses collègue malade. Habituellement lorsque elle travaille de nuit elle finit vers six heures et rentre aux environs de sept heures avant de se coucher jusque la fin de la matinée. Je note dans un coin de ma tête de lui en parler plus tard d'en la journée et dénoue mes bras pour remonter au maximum ma couette. Il fait vraiment froid, même l'épaisseur de mon plaide n'arrive pas à me protéger totalement des températures glaciales de cet hiver.

**...**

Un bruit à mes côtés attire mon attention. Une sorte de...ronflement ? Ronflement... Stiles. Stiles ! Mon dieu. Je tourne en vitesse mon regard vers la forme recroquevillée à mes côtés. Comment ai-je pu oublier les éventements d'hier soir ? Tout me revient en l'espace d'un instant. Douche froide dés le matin, les cours de la matinée, l'arrivée de Stiles, la patinoire, l'attitude de Stiles, le presque baiser, la fin de soirée, le presque baiser, sa présence à mes côtés au moment de s'endormir, le presque baiser ! Oui bon, celui la je l'ai dit trois fois je sais. A l'instant présent je désire plus que tout me lever, frapper ma tête contre le mur et crier "meeeeerde !". Mais bon... puisque je suis un être civilisé et qu'il fait bien trop froid pour que je n'ai le courage de m'extraire de mon lit je vais juste rester ici à me lamenter sur mon triste sort.

**...**

J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai presque commis l'irréparable. Une bêtise énorme, un acte ignoble, une...une énorme, énorme connerie ! Bon je sais, j'exagère. Mais je n'ose même pas envisager la réaction de Stiles si j'étais allé jusqu'au bout de mes pensées. Je l'imagine déjà ne plus jamais me parler, me renier et me rayer de sa vie, ou partir en courant en m'insultant de psychopathe, ou simplement appeler un docteur en me regardant de travers et en m'annonçant que ma transformation en loup-garou à fini par m'atteindre plus qu'il ne le pensait.

**...**

Et puis outre la réaction de Stiles j'imagine déjà la tête de ma mère. Par ce que bien sûr maman finirait pas être mise au courant. Avant même que Stiles ne puisse avoir la chance de la prévenir que son loups-garous de fils vient de perdre définitivement l'esprit, l'éloignement de Stiles lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ensuite son regard de chien battu m'aurait obligé à tout avouer. J'imagine déjà la honte que j'aurais ressentie en la sachant au courant, être à ses cotés tout en sachant qu'elle connait mes sentiments pervers pour Stiles. Non vraiment, maman ne doit jamais rien savoir de mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Maman est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille et je ne veux pas être une déception à ses yeux, elle mérite mieux qu'un fils loup-garous, homosexuel et nul dans toute les matières. Je sais qu'elle se sent seul depuis que mon père a quitté la maison pour s'installer ailleurs. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé et moi non plus mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est plus pareil depuis. Je vais tout faire pour changer, travailler, la rendre heureuse et être à ses côtés comme elle l'a toujours fais pour moi. Ne plus la décevoir dans mes résultats scolaires et ne surtout pas la laisser apprendre que son fils est un gay stupide et incompétent.

**...**

Le ronflement de Stiles devient plus aigu et je rigole silencieusement. Mon brun n'a pas l'habitude de respirer aussi fort, je vais pouvoir le tanner sur le sujet. A force de persister à exercer des sports stupides tel que le patinage mon brun a du attraper un rhume. Ça lui apprendra a s'être moqué de moi hier !

J'observe mon ami le sourire aux lèvres, Stiles est allonger sur le dos, les bras croisés sur son torse, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux en bataille. Je le trouve mignon comme ça. Bon...je le trouve toujours mignon... mais un Stiles endormie est VRAIMENT mignon. Sans ses babillages incessants, son visage parait plus reposé et j'ai le temps d'observer ses traits sans courir après lui pour ne pas être distancé. C'est ça d'avoir un hyperactif pour meilleur ami.

**...**

Je laisse mon regard défiler vers le bas et...me surprend a détester cette satanée couverture qui cache le corps de mon stiles. Je l'observe ainsi un long moment. Je profite de l'instant présent, ici, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, aux côté d'un Stiles endormie je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher. Je peux laisser les battements de mon cœur s'affoler à la vue de mon ange sans avoir peur d'être entendu. Je peux le regarder sans redouter d'être vu, je peux arrêter de faire semblant quelques instants, ne plus être l'ami, et laisser aller mes sentiments. Sentiments ou désirs. Désirs sûrement, sentiments peut être. Ou rien...oui, voila, rien.

Me mentir à moi même est tellement plus simple...

**...**

A dix heures moins cinq je me décide a m'activer, ça serait dommage d'arriver en retard au premier cours alors que je suis réveillé depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes. De plus ma prof de math n'est vraiment pas réputée pour aimer les retardataires, autant ne pas se la mettre à dos une semaine avant les vacances scolaires...

**...**

Avec très peu de volonté je m'assoie au bord de mon lit et prend le temps de me lever, prendre quelques affaires et partir en direction de la douche.

Je soupir en passant la porte de ma chambre, rester aux côtés de mon brun était une perspectif beaucoup plus séduisante. A choisir j'aurais préféré rester allonger sur ce matelas éternellement. Bon éternellement peu être pas, mais je n'aurais pas dis non à deux ou trois heures supplémentaires.

Je passe sous l'eau et me lave rapidement ressortant dix minutes plus tard une serviette nouée autour de la taille. J'enfile rapidement un vieux jean troué, une chemise manche longue blanche et un pull épais avant de sortir de la pièce et de rejoindre ma chambre.

Je retourne m'asseoir au côtés de Stiles et hésite à le réveiller. L'heure ne me laissant plus vraiment le choix je me décide à secouer doucement son épaule. J'ai beau le secouer, mon brun de bouge pas d'un pouce. Je finis pas renoncer me convainquant que deux ou trois minutes supplémentaires d'attente ne nous mettront certainement pas en retard.

**...**

J'aurais du envisager cette situation de toute façon, le matin Stiles est une vrai marmotte, le réveiller est un exploit. Quand nous étions petit, le réveiller étais un jeu particulièrement amusant. Je n'ai pas toujours été gentils d'ailleurs, entre les verres d'eau lancés à la figure, les coups de casseroles à trois centimètres de ces oreilles et les attaques de chatouilles, Stiles à souffert avec moi. Je regrette vraiment cette époque ou tout était tellement plus facile... Juste moi, Stiles et nos fous rires...

Assis en tailleur, je reste longtemps à regarder mon ami sans effectuer le moindre mouvement, perdu dans mes pensées. Lorsque je reviens sur terre Stiles dort toujours et je tente une seconde fois de le réveiller. Toujours avec douceur, je secoue son bras. Stiles grogne mais ne se réveille pas. Je garde ma main poser sur la peau douce de son bras et profite au maximum du contact. Ma main remonte doucement le long de son épaule et je caresse sa nuque, son menton, sa joue. Stiles ne bouge pas d'un pouce et j'en profite pour visiter son visage de mes mains. Mes doigts s'attardent sur ses paupières closes, le bout de son né et ses lèvres.

Lèvres que je rêve d'ailleurs vraiment vraiment d'embrasser...Je suis vraiment tenté de simplement l'embrasser rapidement puis de faire comme si de rien n'était... Stiles n'en saurait jamais rien et ce simple baiser m'aiderait peut être à oublier le désir que je ressent pour mon brun. La vie redeviendrait beaucoup plus simple et je pourrais arrêter de rougir comme une fillette à chaque remarque de Stiles...

**...**

J'approche doucement mon visage prés à céder. Je suis si proche de lui qu'il me suffirait d'avancer ma tête de quelques millimètres pour que nos fronts se touche. Ma main caresse toujours sa nuque et je joue avec une mèche brune de ses cheveux que je m'amuse à enrouler encore et encore autour de mes doigts. J'ai l'impression que les instants qui vont suivre vont définir ma vie et j'avoue avoir un peu peur.

Bon j'exagère un peu mais quand même je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. _L'embrasser ou ne pas l'embrasser ? L'embrasser ou ne pas l'embrasser ? L'embrasser ou ne pas l'embrasser ?_ Mon dieu je vais commettre un meurtre. Mon meurtre d'ailleurs. Oui voila...le mien.

Je suis pitoyable, pathétique, on dirait un Roméo devant sa Juliette, mon dieu c'est tellement niai. De toute façon, un baiser se fait à deux alors techniquement si je l'embrasse, ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser, on peut donc en conclure que je ne l'embrasserais pas vraiment, ça serait juste...un...bon, disons que au pire, si Stiles s'aperçoit de quelque chose je prétexterais que je le croyais évanouie et que j'ai voulu lui sauver la vie grâce au bouche à bouche... Ça peut peut-être marcher. Peut être. Ou peut être pas. Probablement pas...

J'aimerais ne pas avoir autant de doute et juste profiter du moment mais j'ai l'impression que poser mes lèvres sur les siennes à son insue serait une horrible trahison. Remarquez, il est dans MON lit, dans MA chambre, sous MA couverture alors qu'il en assume les conséquences. Non...ça ne marche pas comme ça malheureusement...dommage. Et puis imaginons que Stiles ne dorme pas, que depuis tout à l'heure il fait semblant d'être endormie, pour me tester. Qu'en fait hier il a très bien remarqué ma tentative à la sortie de la patinoire et qu'il souhaite voir comment je vais réagir ce matin... Ou alors tout simplement il va choisir le moment parfait pour se réveiller; C'est à dire au moment même ou je poserais brièvement ma bouche sur la sienne avant de fuir loin de chez moi en me traitant de cinglé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec moi même alors qu'il n'y pas moins d'une heure je me promettais de ne plus jamais tenter de m'approcher de Stiles pour ma survie, la préservation de notre amitié et le bonheur de ma mère. Je DOIS me faire soigner. Ou voila...ça vaut presque mieux. Loin du loups-garous pervers et cinglé que je suis devenu Stiles sera beaucoup plus en sécurité...

**...**

Avec sagesse je décide finalement qu'il vaut mieux oublier tout ça et faire comme si de rien n'était, je m'éloigne du lit et décide d'aller chercher mon portable resté dans la cuisine afin de prévenir le lycée de notre retard, temps pis pour notre prof de math, après tout ce n'est pas elle qui a la charge de réveiller la marmotte qui me sert de meilleur pote. Alors que je suis au pas de la porte, prés à descendre la première marche de l'escalier, un dernier coup d'œil vers mon brun me fais brusquement changer d'avis. Qui ne risque à rien n'a rien dit on ? Et bien voila! Je prend le risque, Stiles me provoque depuis des semaines et ce n'est pas un minuscule baiser qui va déranger sa majesté. Et si Stiles se décide à se lever au mauvais moment tant pis, l'idée du sauvetage n'était pas si mauvaise après tout...Ou bien je l'accuserais de m'avoir pris pour un personnage de ses rêves et de s'être jeté sur moi. Oui voilà... je suis un génie !

**...**

Sûr de moi, je reviens vers mon brun et baisse doucement la tête. Ses lèvres sont entrouverte et il semble dormir à poing fermés. Je me couche presque sur le matelas, frôle son menton de mes doigts inspire profondément et approche mon visage du sien. Je sens la tiédeur de son souffle s'échouer sur mes lèvres. Décider à profiter de cette instant unique je termine ma lente descente pour enfin sentir sa bouche frôler la mienne. Le contact est électrisant et mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine.

"Scott !

Mon sang se glace alors que je reconnais la voix froide qui s'élève dans la pièce. Sans faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit je m'éloigne de Stiles et bondit hors du lit laissant un maximum de distance entre mon brun et moi.

- Toi !?"

**...**

**Fin du chapitre.**

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :DD A bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 7

Heeey :)

Titre : Tais toi et embrasse moi

Ratings : M

Couple : Scott/Stiles

Attention :slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage ;) Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre et doit supporter mes (TRÈS ^^) nombreuses fautes d'orthographe :)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

Bonne lecture ;)

**...**

**Chapitre 7**

POV Scott

Cette impression de couler, de tomber de trois milles mètres de haut, d'exploser en des millions et des millions de minuscules particules vous connaissez ? Non ? Et bien moi si... Depuis approximativement...disons...une trentaines de secondes.

"Qu'est-ce-que...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ta mère m'a laissé rentrer.

- J'en doute, elle te déteste. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors je te le redemande, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?** Tu...tu n'as pas droit de revenir comme ça...comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici alors va t'en.

- Peu importe. Je suis venu pour avoir une...petite discussion avec toi.

- Sort de chez moi."

Sans esquisser le moindre mouvement il me regarde avec son sourire froid. Je le déteste j'ai envie de...de...

" SORT DE CHEZ MOI SALE CON !

- Calme toi Scott, ne t'énerve pas...ça n'en vaut pas la peine"

Je me retourne vers Stiles. Stiles qui est toujours allongé sur mon lit, bien réveillé, l'air inquiet. J'essaye de me calmer, de reprendre mon souffle et de respirer normalement. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si ce qui me sert de père venait de réapparaître comme si de rien n'était après des années sans nouvelle. Enfoiré.

Je lève les yeux et regarde mon père. Ce salaud m'observe toujours en souriant. Un sourire à glacer le sang et à faire froid dans le dos... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici? Que me veut il après tout ce temps...

" Dis à ton petit copain de se la fermer et descend dans la cuisine, on doit parler.

- Ne parle pas de Stiles comme ça.

- J'ai jamais pu blairer ce p'tit PD. Toujours à parler. Toujours à se prendre pour la troisième merveille du monde. J'le répéterais pas. Descend. Maintenant.

- Et tu crois que traiter mon meilleur ami de "petit PD" va me donner envie de te suivre ? C'est rater j'bouge pas d'ici. Toi par contre j'appréciais que tu te casses.

- Un peu plus que "meilleur ami" d'après ce que j'ai pu voire tout à l'heure. La pédale hyperactif à réussi à te contaminer à ce que je vois. Mais t'inquiète pas Scott j'vais vite te remettre sur le droit chemin. J'vais te montrer la vrai vie. Celle avec les femmes, les vraies, pas des p'tit PD qui pensent pouvoir entraîner mon fils unique dans leurs jeux dégueulasses."

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Je reste dos à Stiles priant pour que mon "père" n'aille pas plus loin. Mon père doit croire que moi et Stiles nous embrassions, sauf que...c'est moi qui embrassais Stiles... Lui, il n'est même pas au courant et j'aimerais bien que ça reste tel quel. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas savoir contrôler mes pulsions. Stupides, STUPIDES hormones...pff..c'est à pleurer.

"Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Joue pas à ce jeu la avec moi Scott. Si tu crois que j't'ai pas vu entrain d'embrasser ce petit con.

- ARRÊTE DE L'INSULTER.

- Oh pardon Scotty, je t'ai blessé ?

- Sale con je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

- Ça te gênais pas quand l'autre PD t'appelais comme ça par contre.

- ARRÊTE D'INSULTER STILES."

Je me jette sur lui bien décider a le faire taire. Cette espèce de...de... de pourriture reviens après des années et se permet d'insulter mon Stiles. J'ai envie de le tuer, le déchiqueter en petits morceaux et les balancer dans de l'acide. J'essaye de m'approcher de lui, de me jeter sur lui, de le tuer et de lui arracher la tête mais deux bras me retiennent. Stiles. Toujours là au mauvais moment lui.

"Laisse moi Stiles. Laisse moi lui faire la peau. Laisse moi lui donner ce qu'il mérite.

- Calme toi Scott, il ne mérite pas que tu te salisses les mains pour lui.

- Ferme la le p'tit PD. C'est une discussion entre mon fils est moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas son père. N'abusez pas de votre pouvoir sur lui. Vous l'avez déjà bien assez fais souffrir comme ça.

- Je te perm...

- Vous osez revenir après toutes c'est années. Vous, vous n'avez pas vu l'état de Scott et de sa mère lorsque vous les avez abandonner sans raison, moi si, moi j'ai vu à quel point vous les avez détruits. Vous n'avez aucun droit de remettre les pieds ici et d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Scott vous la dit. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Foutez nous la paix et dégagez de cette maison."

Stiles est essoufflé et malgré la haine qui parcourt encore mes veines, je ne retiens pas un sourire en le voyant prendre ainsi ma défense devant mon père.

"Stiles Stiles Stiles...Tu as toujours été qu'un petit gamin hyperactif trop sur de lui. En plus d'être une petite pédale je vois que tu t'es permis de refiler ta sale maladie à mon fils. Mon fils PD ? Tu peux toujours rêver. Je vais tout faire pour l'éloigner de toi. Et mon chère fils va me faire le plaisir de reprendre mon entreprise et d'épouser un jolie demoiselle. Toi tu vas disparaître de sa vie et tu auras beau pleurer comme la fillette que tu est...personne ne viendras te chercher. Maintenant dégage de cette maison."

Je sens Stiles frissonner derrière moi. C'est vrai que mon père fait peur avec ces yeux injecter de sang et sa voix glaciale. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser traiter mon brun comme ça. Ce salaud va regretter d'avoir parler à Stiles comme ça. S'il croit que je vais m'aplatir devant lui, le suivre comme un petit toutou et exaucer le moindre de ses vœux, il nage en plein rêve.

"C'est toi qui t'en vas. Ta rien à faire ici.

- Très bien. Tu me laisses pas le choix Scott."

A une vitesse hallucinante, mon père me repousse violemment et je tombe sur le sol au pieds de mon lit. Avant que je n'ai eue la chance de le retenir il envoie son point s'abattre en plein dans la tête de Stiles qui titube en arrière cachant son visage dans ses mains.

"Si tu veux que ton p'tit copain reste en vie dis lui de dégager."

Salaud.

Je me relève précipitamment et court vers Stiles. Mon cœur bas à cent à l'heure et j'ai envie de pleurer. S'avoir que ce sale con a osé toucher à mon ange me tue. Je retiens mes larmes, ne voulant pas satisfaire mon père. Avec douceur je relève le menton de Stiles qui retire ces mains de son visage et me regarde. Du sang coule d'une entaille sur sa joue ou je peux déjà voir un bleue se former. Ce sale con va me le payer. mais d'abord Stiles dois partir, mon père serait bien capable d'appliquer sa menace. Je ne veux pas mettre mon brun en danger. Il ne mérite pas d'être mêler à cette affaire.

"Va t'en Stiles, je suis désolé. Pars avant qu'il ne te fasse plus de mal. Je m'en veut de t'avoir mêlé à ça, je suis vraiment désolé."

J'ai envie de pleurer. Voir tout ce sang sur son visage me tue. C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que Stiles souffre.

"Je ne te laisse pas avec ce taré Scott.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Stiles. Je vais bien promis. Vas-y, on se voit au lycée cette aprém, tout va bien se passer."

Stiles fini par acquiescer, me souris, jette un dernier regard haineux à mon père et s'en va. Je regarde la porte de ma chambre se refermer et je résiste a l'envie de courir après lui, le rattraper, le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser d'avoir laissé mon père le traiter ainsi.

"Quelle scène émouvante..."

Cette remarque dit sur le ton de la moquerie m'arrache à ma contemplation et sans personne pour me retenir cette fois si, je me jette sur mon père et le plaque contre le mur. Sans aucun efforts il me repousse et me balance contre la porte. Je retiens un gémissement sous la douleur et frotte l'arrière de ma tête. Ça fait mal. Je sens un liquide chaud couler sur mes mains et je regarde mon père, haineux. Comment est-ce que ce con à réussi à me faire saigner. En toute logique il aurait du être incapable de me repousser. Ce n'est pas pour me venter mais ma force de loup-garous n'est-t-elle pas supposée m'assurer d'être plus fort que ce salaud...

"Bien essayer Scott mais tu ne me connais pas. Réfléchis avant d'agir. Tu n'es pas le seule..."

Je ne suis pas sur du sens de ses paroles mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que ma mère rentre dans ma chambre l'air affolé.

"Que..? Que-ce-que tu fais la ? Tu...Lâche mon fils tout de suite."

Ma mère ce précipite vers nous et fait reculer mon père me prenant dans ces bras et m'observant sous toutes les couture pour vérifier que je n'ai aucunes blessures. Elle pousse un cris affolé en trouvant les restes de sang séché dans mes cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais !

- T'inquiète pas maman, je me suis juste cogner la tête, rien de grave, ça saigne même plus."

Ma mère ne se calme pas du tout et se retourne vers mon père qui observe la scène l'air indifférent.

"Sors de chez moi." Lui dit-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Mon père relève la tête, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Je m'en vais. Scott. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Cette discussion n'est pas finie. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant mais je reviendrais."

Après sa tirade mon père commence à s'en aller et je soupir de soulagement. Ma mère me serre plus fort contre elle et j'observe mon père quitter ma chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, il me regarde une dernière fois, me sourit de cette façon qui me fait froid dans le dos et me chuchote quelques mot qui, malgré moi arrive à me faire peur : _ce n'est pas fini Scott_.

**...**

**Fin du chapitre.**

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Bravo a NathDW qui à devinée pour le père de Scott ^^ Je m'excuse pour l'attente, les vacances de Noël arrivent bientôt alors je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire ! A bientôt ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Heeey :)

Titre : Tais toi et embrasse moi

Ratings : M

Couple : Scott/Stiles

Attention :slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage ;) Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre et doit supporter mes (TRÈS ^^) nombreuses fautes d'orthographe :)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

Bonne lecture ;)

**...**

**Chapitre 8**

POV Scott

La porte se ferme enfin et ma mère resserre son emprise. Ses bras me sert tellement fort que j'ai du mal à respirer, mais devant sa mine inquiète je n'ose pas la repousser.

"Pourquoi ? pourquoi est-ce-que ton père est venu te voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Pou..pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé dés son arrivée ? Je...cet imbécile ne t'aurait pas frappé.

- Ecoute maman, je vais bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi cet ordure a décidé de nous rendre visite et je m'en fous. Est-ce que je peux avoir ton téléphone s'il-te-plait ? Stiles était là lorsque père est arrivé et je...je veux vérifier que tout va bien pour lui.

- Oui bien sûr. Je vais en bas. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Et tu devrais peu être rester te reposer cette après-midi. J'appellerais ton lycée si tu veux ils comprendront. Et puis de toute façon tu as déjà manqué les cours de ce matin alors une heure de plus ou une heure de moins...

- Non maman t'inquiète pas. J'ai envie d'y aller de toute façon.

- D'accord... à tout à l'heure alors. Je t'aime mon chéri, ne l'oublis pas.

- Je suis pas mort tu sais maman..."

Je rigole devant son air inquiet. Parfois ma mère peut vraiment agir comme une maman poule...

"Mais je t'aime aussi."

Elle sourit doucement et me laisse respirer de nouveau en desserrant enfin son emprise. J'attend d'entendre le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans l'escalier pour me saisir de son portable qu'elle a laissé sur mon bureau et de composer le numéro de Stiles. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, et la voix de mon brun. Je respire a nouveau surpris d'avoir retenu ma respiration sans y faire attention.

"Stiles ? Allô ? C'est Scott.

- Scott ? Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Ton père est parti ? Il te voulait quoi ? Ta mère va bien ? Je suis désolé d'être parti ! J'aurais du rester, vraiment je suis...

- Stop stop stop, calme stiles, rigolais-je. Je vais bien, ma mère aussi, mon père est partit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me voulait et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est moi qui m'en veux,...comment va ta joue ?

- Bien t'inquiète. Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour arriver à atteindre mon charme naturelle. Je suis intouchable...c'est de famille !

- Mais bien sûr Stiles. Et les chevilles ça va ?

- Très bien merci Scotty.

Je souris, heureux, rien n'a changé. Stiles est resté le même malgré l'intervention de mon père. Malgré moi je me rappel de ses paroles : _"Un peu plus que "meilleur ami" d'après ce que j'ai pu voire tout à l'heure. La pédale hyperactif à réussi à te contaminer à ce que je vois. Si tu crois que j't'ai pas vu entrain d'embrasser ce petit con." _Ce crétin arrogant n'a malheureusement pas tort sur toute la ligne...oui, j'ai embrassé Stiles, mais à priori, et heureusement, Stiles n'a pas pris en compte les paroles de mon père et agis comme si de rien n'étais avec moi... tant mieux...de toute façon on ne peut pas vraiment dire que le baiser partagé avec mon brun en était un, un frôlement de lèvres tout au plus, et encore, l'ordure parentale ayant décidé de me rendre une petite visite au meilleur moment, j'étais si proche d'enfin céder à mes envies et lui a décidé de se pointer, tout fière de lui...

"Ma mère voulait que je reste chez moi pour la journée mais j'ai envie de me changer les idées. Tu viens aussi cette aprém ?

- On sera deux.

-Super, alors à cette aprém.

-Oui, c'est ça je t'embrasse Scotty."

Mais joues s'enflamment en entendant les derniers mots de Stiles. Il...m'embrasse ?! Raaa...stupides hormones.

**...**

Avec tout ça, la journée est bien avancée...Toute cette histoire m'ayant un peu coupé l'appétit je décide de sauter le déjeuner et m'installe sur mon lit. Les jambes repliées devant moi, le dos maintenu par une pile de coussin, je réfléchie. J'ai beau retourner encore et encore toutes les informations dans ma tête je ne comprend pas mon père. Il a évoqué le fait de vouloir me voir reprendre son entreprise, mais pourquoi ? Et quelle entreprise ? Cette homme n'est même pas vraiment mon père, seul le sang nous lie, alors pourquoi vouloir me faire maître de quelque chose lui appartenant ? Et pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant, pourquoi être partie si c'est pour revenir aujourd'hui ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Mon père est un mystère... En tous cas, je suis certain d'une chose, mon père peut toujours courir pour que je le suive sur quoique ce soit. Il a perdue tout mon respect lorsque il a osé lever la main sur mon brun. Me frapper moi, j'accepte, mais frapper stiles...certainement pas. Bon techniquement les deux son inacceptable mais le voir lever la main sur mon brun c'est...c'est vraiment très...bouleversant, énervant et...et juste HORRIBLE. Oui bon, je sais, je recommence à m'apitoyer sur mon sort en gagatisant devant l'image idéaliste de Stiles...on ne se refait pas...et de toute façon, frapper un mineur est inégale, alors j'ai beau réagir comme une fillette prépubère, j'ai raison. Il me suffirait de déposer une plainte et mon père serait à coup sur plaidé coupable. Et sans même passer par la case prison, je suis certain que papa Stilinski lui arracherais la tête et le renverrait illico d'où il vient.

En ayant marre de broyer du noir comme un idiot seul dans ma chambre je saisis mon Ipod, prend mon casque dans le tiroir de mon armoire et enfonce les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. J'allume l'engin et zappe sur des musiques joyeuses pour arriver à penser à autre chose.

Un nouveau morceau se met en route et je rigole tout seul en me rappelant un délire entre moi et stiles à l'écoute de ce titre. Lors d'une soirée de réveillon, que Stiles a passée chez moi avec quelques amis et nos parents, nous avions installer un karaoké pour chanter tous ensemble. Malheureusement personne ne s'est prêté au jeux et le matériel a été laissé de côté toute la soirée. Du coup Stiles a fini par décider que monter tous ça pour rien n'était pas acceptable, a brandit le micro et s'est mis à hurler les paroles de cette chanson d'une voix très...intéressante disons. Je l'ai rejoint quelques instant plus tard avant de l'imiter et d'hurler à ses cotés tels deux casseroles tout le longs de la chanson tendis que nos familles et amis nous regardaient comme si nous étions deux extraterrestres égarés dans leurs salon. Depuis cette musique me fait toujours repenser a cette soirée. La simplicité de mon amitié avec Stiles me manque...pas de désir, pas de "cauchemars", pas de réveille mouillé, par de gène...pas de père !

Je m'étire les bras et les jambes, courbaturé à force de rester dans la même position. Ma jambe gauche se bloque dans un faux mouvement et je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Une crampe...ça fait vachement mal, on peut dire ce qu'on veut mais il n'y a pas pire que ça, bon si mais ça fait quand même vachement mal, j'ai l'impression que ma jambe est un bûché vivant. La douleur fini par partir et je soupir de soulagement, je déteste quand ça m'arrive. Si seulement ces douleurs humaines avaient pu partir avec la morsure de loup garous, mais non...bien sur que non, pourquoi m'arracher la joie de boiter pendant plusieurs heures quand ma jambe décide soudainement que se bloquer dans un angle bizarre et me faire souffrir le martyr peut être distrayant...

Lorsque toute traces de douleur m'a quitté et que je suis sur de pouvoir bouger sans risquer un deuxième round je me lève précautionneusement. Je me relève doucement, la jambe endolorie et rassemble mes affaires de cours : math et français cette après midi. J'essaye de penser à tout et jette un crayon dans le fond du sac avant de fermer le tout et de sortir de ma chambre, le téléphone de ma mère dans une main. En bas, ma mère est assise devant une tasse de café fumante et semble lire les nouvelles du jour.

"J'y vais maman.

- D'accord mon chéri. Sur de ne pas vouloir rester ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, je t'aime, à ce soir."

Je lui envois un baiser, dépose le téléphone sur l'étagère à ma gauche, empoigne mon sac et sort sur le perron. Comme un idiot je me rend compte que Stiles et moi n'avons pas convenus de rendez-vous. Est-ce-que Stiles vient me chercher ? Ou est-ce-que je dois me débrouiller autrement ? Je fini par me saisir de mon portable retrouvé sur la table de la cuisine et compose le numéro de Stiles pour la seconde fois de la journée. Après plusieurs sonneries je raccroche...tant pis, j'y vais à pied, ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu de toute façon.

"_Ce n'est pas fini Scott_" résonne malgré moi une voix dans ma tête...

**...**

**Fin du chapitre.**

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :) Alors qui devine la suite ? ;)

Joyeux Noël a tous et à bientôt :DD


	10. Chapter 9

Heeey :)

Titre : Tais toi et embrasse moi

Ratings : M

Couple : Scott/Stiles

Attention :slash/lemon

Les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas ! dommage ;) Je remercie KimUnicorn ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre et doit supporter mes (TRÈS ^^) nombreuses fautes d'orthographe :)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissées des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire ! :D

Bonne lecture ;)

**...**

**Chapitre 9**

POV Scott

Lorsque j'arrive aux portes du lycée il est presque l'heure. Je fais un tour rapide à mon casier pour y prendre quelques affaires, la sonnerie annonce la fin de la pause et le début des cours. Je ne me presse pas, si notre charmante professeure de math digère mal le retard de ses élèves à ses cours, elle ne se gêne pas pour manquer une partie des siens alors j'ai une marge d'au moins quelques minutes. M'adossant ou mur derrière moi je regarde mon portable pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Rien. Aucun message de Stiles. Tant pis, à l'évidence il doit déjà être assis en cour à m'attendre ou derrière son volant à la bourre.

Je finis par pencher pour la deuxième solution lorsqu'en arrivant devant ma salle de classe je ne le vois pas assis au fond de la classe sur notre rangée de table attitrée à deux pas du radiateur. Je fini par m'asseoir à côté d'Isaac et d'Allison occuper à discuter dans un coin de la salle. Mes deux amis m'interroge sur mon absence de ce matin et je leur fais croire à un mal de ventre. Sans attendre de réponse de leurs par je croise mes bras sur ma table et y enfuie ma tête avant de fermer les yeux pour somnoler quelques instant. Sans même m'en rendre compte je fini par m'endormir avachit sur la table. C'est la tendre voix de ma prof de math qui me réveille en sursaut. Mince...mauvais quart d'heure en prévision.

"Monsieur McCall !

- Heu...oui ?" Je me force à sourire et avoir le regard le plus innocent possible.

"Que vous et votre ami monsieur Stilinski n'aient pas trouvé indispensable d'être présent dans mon cours en début de matinée, très bien...mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer POURQUOI vous, monsieur McCall trouvez approprié de dormir dans MON cours après avoir déjà bien profité d'une matinée de repos ? Monsieur Stilinski a quant à lui décidé de nous épargner de ses ronflements et continu bien tranquillement a profiter de son congé cadeau chez lui.

- Heu..je..Stiles n'est pas là ?" Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche espérant le retrouver caché au premier rang de la classe.

"Quel esprit de déduction monsieur McCall. Maintenant redressez-vous et essayez de garder les yeux ouvert. Mon cours de mathématique n'est pas optionnel. »

A ma gauche Isaac est plié de rire...sale lâche. Je lui assène une claque derrière la tête, détourne le regard l'air de rien et reporte mon attention sur le cours. Discrètement je jette un œil sur mon portable. Toujours pas de message.

Après une heure et demie de suite de math je sens que ma tête va exploser. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin ce n'est pas un simple tintement de cloches qui résonne mais l'heure de ma libération. Balançant mes affaires dans mon sac je me précipite à l'extérieur de la classe portable en main. Assez loin pour ne risquer aucune confrontation avec ma chère prof de math je compose le numéro de Stiles et essaye de nouveau de le joindre. Pour ne pas changer j'appel dans le vide et malgré moi l'inquiétude commence à me gagner. Je ne suis pas fou, "ont sera deux" veux bien dire et bien...que l'on sera deux. Et que donc...en toute logique Stiles est supposé être présent à mes côtés en ce moment ! Bien sûr je sais que je panique pour rien, Stiles n'a tout simplement probablement pas résisté à dormir quelques heures de plus.

Isaac et Allison arrivent derrière moi et s'adossent au mur à mes côtés le sourire aux lèvres. C'est deux-là on l'air de bien s'entendre, je suis content pour eux, Allison mérite quelqu'un de bien et Isaac correspond parfaitement au profil.

"Bon alors...explique nous Scott ? Où étiez-vous vraiment ce matin ? me demande Isaac en insistant sur le « vraiment » un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Mal de ventre comme je vous l'ai déjà dit...

- Mais oui et Stiles aussi je suppose ?

- Je...je ne sais pas où est Stiles, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis ce matin.

- Vous n'avez pas passé la soirée ensemble ? Intervient Allison.

- Si...mais depuis son départ ce matin je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

- Essaye de l'appeler peut être.

- Déjà fait.

- Sms ?

- Déjà fait.

- Tu as essayé de joindre son père ?

- Je... non il n'est pas porté disparu non plus. Je suis persuadé qu'il est simplement chez lui au fond de son lit à roupiller.

- Sûrement, rigole Isaac, ça serait pas la première fois.

- Bon aller, moi je vais me chercher un café, qui m'aime me suive ! lance joyeusement Allison en prenant la route de la cafeteria.

- Je reste ici...j'ai...quelque chose a...vérifier.

- Tu es sur ? insiste Isaac.

- Oui va y t'inquiète pas pour moi !"

Isaac me sourit et par en courant derrière Allison : "Attend moi chérie, arrête de marcher aussi vite ! Mais...mais attend moi...! »

Je rigole devant le spectacle, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble...

Bon en fait j'ai mentis...je n'ai rien à "vérifier". J'ai juste envie de rester un peu seul. Je regarde de nouveau mon portable tenté par la proposition d'Allison. Je décide finalement d'appeler le père de mon brun après mon cour de français. Ça laissera le temps à Stiles de se réveiller et de ramener ses petites fesses ici. Je rougis à cette évocation, raah quel pervers je suis. N'importe quoi... Adossé contre le mur je repense aux dernières semaines, à l'attitude de Stiles, à mes rêves, au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes ce matin. Je dois avouer que je commence peut être, j'ai bien dit peut être à ressentir un peu plus que de l'amitié ou du désir pour Stiles. Mais bon n'allez pas vous imaginez des choses, on ne parle pas du grand amour non plus juste un...un tout petit, petit, sentiment. Qui sait ? ça passera sûrement dans quelques semaines, voir jours !

**...**

A 17h30 la sonnerie nous libère enfin d'un long, beaucoup trop long, cours de français. Après avoir salué mes amis je prends la route de chez Stiles. Après tout, autant vérifier par moi-même, pas besoin de déranger le chérif Stilinski. Après plusieurs minutes de course j'arrive devant sa porte. Comme d'habitude je ne prends pas la peine de sonner et monte par la fenêtre entrouverte qui mène directement sur la chambre de mon brun. Sans surprise, la pièce est vide. J'ai beau m'inventer des mensonges depuis le début de l'après-midi j'étais certain de ne pas retrouver Stiles ici. J'entrouvre la porte de sa chambre et descend jusque la cuisine. Le père de Stiles sursaute en me voyant arriver.

"Scott ? Que-ce-que tu fais ici ? Stiles n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, je...c'est justement Stiles que je cherche.

- Stiles est parti tout à l'heure, vers une heure trente je crois, pour te rejoindre en cours justement. Il est passé rapidement récupérer quelques affaires et je ne l'ai plus vu...

- Ecoutez, Stiles n'est pas venu en cours, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était chez moi.

- J'appelle l'hôpital.

- L'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?

- S'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ils doivent être au courant.

- Attendez, j'appelle ma mère. Elle doit être au travail à cette heure ci...

- Vas-y."

J'attrape mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean, mes mains tremblant inconsciemment. Le téléphone sonne plusieurs fois avant que je n'entende la voix de ma mère.

"Allô ?

- Allô maman ! C'est Scott. Tu es à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, je suis d'après-midi et peut être encore de nuit, ma collègue n'est toujours pas rétablie et il faut quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je suis chez Stiles. Son père est sur de l'avoir vu partir pour le lycée en début d'après-midi pourtant personne n'a de ces nouvelles depuis. On a pensé que peut être...peut être que s'il avait eu le moindre problème il serait à l'hôpital.

- Non, je suis désoler Scott...je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle de ton ami.

- D'accord. Je...ce n'est pas grave maman, il doit pas être loin. Je te laisse...

- Ecoute Scott, je me change je dépose un mot à mon boss et j'arrive. Reste où tu es je suis là dans une trentaine de minutes.

- Non maman, t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver très vite...l'hôpital a besoin de toi !

- Et toi tu as besoin de moi...Tu sais bien que Stiles a toujours été comme un deuxième fils pour moi, ne discute même pas, j'arrive."

Je relève des yeux ébahis sur le shérif Stilinski, ma mère m'a raccroché au portrait...

- Alors ?

- Je… Ma mère arrive...ils n'ont pas vu Stiles.

- J'appelle la police.

- Heu...vous êtes la police."

Le shérif me souris moqueur. "Oui mais je ne vais pas pouvoir gérer l'affaire seul si je veux retrouver mon fils. A priori cette histoire va plus loin qu'un simple accident de voiture. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ou de suspect ses derniers jour ?"

Je repense à mon père et à sa menace explicite. J'ai beau envisager l'idée, je prie de toutes mes forces de me tromper, si mon père a un lien avec cette histoire, Stiles est en danger...en gave danger.

**...**

Comme promis ma mère arrive une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Après avoir salué le père de mon frère de cœur elle me sert tendrement dans ses bras.

"On va tout faire pour le retrouver mon chéri. Si c'est ton père le responsable...je te le promets...il va m'entendre.

- Ton père Scott ? le père de mon brun a l'air choqué et surpris, c'est vrai qu'il le connaissait lui aussi...

- Heu oui, écoutez je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le fond de l'histoire mais

Stiles a du vous racontez que...

- Que votre père vous a quitté il y a quelques années sans raison. Oui je sais, tu sais ton père étais un grand ami pour moi à l'époque... Mais quel rapport avec la disparition de mon fils ?

- Eh bien... répond ma mère, Scott n'a pas pris le temps de tout m'expliquer mais je les ai retrouvé tous les deux en train de se disputer ce matin. Scott que te voulait vraiment ton père ?

- Ecoute maman, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce salaud est revenu mais je sais que s'il a un rapport avec la disparition de Stiles alors on devrait vraiment s'inquiéter. Ce connard n'est pas bête, fou à lier oui mais stratégique et intelligent également, quand il désire quelque chose il l'obtient...Stiles n'est certainement pas sa chose, nous devons le retrouver au plus vite avant que ce monstre n'ai le temps d'agir.

- Ecoute Scott, intervient le pére de mon brun, il faut que tu m'expliques tout depuis le début. Prend ton temps, assis toi, bois un verre d'eau mais raconte-moi tout, chaque détaille peut être indispensable.

- Je...c'était ce matin, vers dix heures, peut être onze, je ne me souviens plus bien... Stiles dormais encore et je...j'attendais.

Je sens mes joues rougir et détourne la tête dans une vaine tentative de cacher mes rougeurs.

-Ensuite, mon père est arrivé, il a dit que...que maman l'avait laissé rentrer et...

- Quoi ! Le salaud...je ne lui ai jamais dit de...

- Melissa laisse finir ton fils s'il te plait, il nous a tous trompé, t'énerver ne changera rien.

- Excuse-moi mon chéri, continu.

- Et...et donc il… Il a commencé à vouloir me parler, il parlait d'une entreprise ou de quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas trop suivi. Et puis c'est là qu'il à commencer a insulter Stiles... il l'accusait de... de me rendre gay.

Je relève doucement les yeux attendant une réaction de leurs par. Aucune. Il non pas dû faire le lien et j'en remercie le ciel.

-Ensuite Stiles a pris ma défense et ce… cette espèce de... de salaud l'a frappé a la joue... je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai dit à Stiles de partir. Ensuite j'ai voulu frapper mon père mais il ma plaquer contre la porte et ma tête a cogné le mur derrière moi, après tu...tu es arrivée maman.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as rien oublié ? Même le plus petit détail ?

- Et bien, c'est probablement rien mais...mais avant de partir mon père m'a chuchoté que ce "n'étais pas fini" je me fais surement des idées mais j'ai eue l'impression qu'il me menaçait sur l'instant alors peut-être que...

- Bon...je...écoute Scott, je te remercie de nous avoir raconté tout ça, tu as beaucoup aidé à faire avancer les choses. As-tu parlé à Stiles depuis ?

- Au téléphone oui, Stiles m'a annoncé qu'il venait cette après-midi mais depuis ce midi je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

- Stiles est donc porté disparu depuis 13h30, l'heure où je l'ai vu quitté la maison...écoutez, tous les deux rentrez chez vous, pensez à autre chose et vaquez à vos occupations. Scott continue à assister à tes cours, je ne veux pas que tes profs te pénalisent à moins de trois jours des vacances scolaires. Je m'occupe de tout.

- Monsieur Stilinski sauf votre respect, Stiles est un frère pour moi. Je veux vous aider. Je n'ai pas peur de mon père et si c'est moi qu'il cherche alors il me trouvera. Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse s'en prendre à mon meilleur ami.

- Scott tu nous as déjà bien assez aidé avec tout ce que tu viens de nous raconter, tu à fait tout ce que tu as pu. De plus rien de nous prouve que ton père est concerné pour l'instant."

Énervé je me lève du fauteuil ou je suis assis, attrape vivement mon sac et marche jusque la porte.

"Je ne suis peut-être qu'un jeune sans qualifications mais je suis tout aussi capable que vous de retrouver Stiles. Je m'en vais, mais vous pouvez être sûr que je chercherais de mon côté. Je n'abandonnerais pas tant que ce fou ne sera pas enfermé derrière les barreaux et que mon brun ne soit pas en sécurité dans mes bras.

Influencé par la colère je ne me rends pas compte de la teneur de mes propos et ne remarque même pas les regards stupéfait de ma mère et du père de mon ami.

-Merci pour tout et à bientôt. "

Les dent serrées par la colère je ferme violemment la porte et m'enfuie en courant vers l'extérieur. Je tente de me calmer en fonçant à travers les bois. Arrivé en bout de piste dans un cul de sac crée par un fossé de plusieurs mètres je m'arrête enfin à peine essoufflé. La colère déforme encore mes traits et je me promets intérieurement de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver Stiles. Plus calmement je reprends la route ; pour faire face à mon père, je vais avoir besoin de la meute. Ma meute.

**...**

**A suivre...**

J'espère que vous avez tous profité de noël, bonne année a tous et n'oublier pas de regarder **Teen Wolf** mardi :DD (Mardi en France et lundi au USA :p). Pour ma part j'ai trop hâte :DD

N'hésiter pas à laisser un message pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

_Petit sondage_ : Happy end ou pas happy end ? ;) (perso je préfère les happy end avec plein de guimauve et tout et tout ^^)

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


End file.
